


I shouldn't love you

by Galaxy_productions (orphan_account)



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Smut, annie bert and reiner together, aubecauseitswhatidobest, fluffymoments, helpme, im getting lost in the tags, itsrare, likehalfmycharacters, no petra, ohright, she is too much of a tree hugger, thesetagssuck, theyjustworkokay, tryingtowritepornwithplot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Galaxy_productions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jeager is a college student at Maria University. His life is pretty normal for an angry gay guy. </p><p>Well, it was normal. </p><p>Until he started to fall in love with one of his professors. Professor Levi Ackerman teaches chemistry and all Eren wants is to make some chemistry with the older man. <br/>Does he get what he wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey,its me Eren

I heard the beeping of my roommates alarm clock and jumped awake. "Shit! Why is that so loud Jean?"   
The horse groaned lifting his head from his pillow. "So we can actually wake up, Eren. Do you want to be late to Ackerman's?" I quickly stood and started to change. No one wants that. Jean slowly rose to get ready. "What is today? Marco and i have a date planned for Thursday." I glared at him as he smirked. "Thanks you horse, for again reminding me just how lonely i really am." We got ready in record time and ran to the class, arriving four minutes before it started. 

"Jeager. Don't make it a habit of yours to be late to my class. You already fall asleep in it." Professor Ackerman walked to his desk in the front of the room, and i, no shame, checked out his ass. Jean leaned over," Dude, you're drooling." I scoffed," Am not." I wiped my mouth and found that i was. This was going to be a great lesson. Professor Ackerman drooned on and on about... Well, i honestly can't remember. It can't have been that important, right? The class ended and i gathered my things. "Jeager. Don't go anywhere." 

I texted Armin  
~ Just got stopped by mr. Grumpy. Dont wait up ~

"Mr. Grumpy? Original. Brat." I jumped, leaping out of the chair and gracefully onto the floor. Smooth Eren, smooth. Professor Ackerman glowered over me. "Sorry, sir." I picked myself, and what was left of my pride, up off the floor. "We need to talk about your grade and classroom behavior, Eren." He said my name and i felt chills run through my body. "Of course sir." He stepped forward causing me to step back. My back pressed up against the table. "Don't kiss up, brat." I wanted him to kiss me so badly it was killing me. "Y-yes sir." He smirked. "Is this what you dream about? Me? And you?" I didn't, couldn't, answer. He stepped even closer, lifting his hand to place it on the back of my neck. "Maybe this will keep you from sleeping in my class brat." He placed his lips on mine and kissed me roughly. For someone so small he had a lot of strength. My hands moved to his hair, his sexy hair, shaved under the short bit of black. He seemed to smirk even more than before as his tongue slid into my mouth. His hands moved to my waist, pulling me closer to him. I moaned slightly. He was like a drug and i just wanted more of it. He pulled away and moved back to his desk. "I'll take that as a yes. Keep doing stuff like that and your grade just might go up. Now get out of here, you brat." I didn't have to be told twicee.


	2. How do I react to a make-out session with my teacher?

I ran to my next class, that kiss still on my mind. Armin gave me a questioning glance as i sat down next to him. Professor Hanji leapt around the front of the class, waiting for the class to settle down. "I'll explain everything at Cafe Rose. I promise." He nodded as Hanji started their lecture. Something about the history of London. 

We sat at the table that looked out at the campus. "So what happened?" I held my cup, feeling heat rise to my cheeks. "Well... I found a way to raise my grade in chem." I quietly told him what happened and watched his jaw drop through the floor. "All that happened? Damn. I don't know if i should be jealous or not." I caught sight of Professor Ackerman leaving the campus. My shade of blush darkened. Armin glanced out the window. "Dude. Could you be more obvious?" I ducked my head in embarrassment. "Sorry. Don't tell Mikasa about any of this okay. You know how she is. " Armin stood, grabbing his bag. "Come on you gay wierdo." I stood and followed him, watching for my teacher. 

My next chem class was the most awkward thing i had ever experienced. Every time Professor Ackerman glanced my way a blush appeared on my face and he would slightly smirk. After the class i stayed in my seat waiting until everyone was gone. "I see somebody is taking some advice about their grade." He walked over towards me, a look on his face that sent signals straight to my lap. "W-well... I need to... Bring my grade up." He turned the chair i was in towards him then sat on my lap. Excited Jaeger?" His hands moved up and down my thighs. "Unfortunately i have a meeting i need to get to. Give me your number and we will discuss plans for later." I reached for my phone, reciting the number. He kissed me before standing andwalking out,leaving me, wondering how he does it.


	3. I need help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 KUDOS AND A COMMENT ALREADY?!?!? MY STORIES ON WATTPAD TAKE MONTHS TO GET READS!!!!! Thanks guys for the support. I'm glad people like my writing.

Jean laid on his bed across from mine- I take that back. He laid on Marco, who was laying on Jean's bed which was across the room from mine, when I got back to the room, flushed. "What happened to you?" Marco sounded concerned, as was his personality, and Jean looked irritated. "Well," I considered telling him what had happened then changed my mind, suddenly realizing Jean looked interested,"I thought I was going to get somebody and it didn't work out." Jean laughed. "That's normal for you though right?" Marco poked his side. "Play nice with the other kids, Jean." Jean made a pouty face and I gagged. "He's not a kid, he is a horse. And you guys are disgusting. " Marco laughed, "One day, you'll find someone to be as 'disgusting' as we are. " Jean waggled his eyebrows before ducking his head to plant a kiss on Marco's lips. All I could think about was Mr. Ackerman kissing me like that. "One day. " I muttered the words as my mind traveled once again to my teacher. My phone buzzed in my pocket, I glanced at it, speak of the devil.   
L: Jeager?  
E: Yes, sir.   
L: Don't call me sir, call me Levi. Outside of class only.   
E: Okay, Levi.   
L: Thank you. Any plans for tonight?  
E: Not yet, no.   
L: Come over then. I'll send you the address. See you soon brat.   
I blushed and collapsed, face down, onto my bed. Jean and Marco didn't notice.


	4. And now im at my teachers house........ Part. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> was i writing this in first person before?

I stood outside the forest green house hoping no one would notice or recognize me. Levi opened the door, his usually neat hair disheveled, his tie half off, and a cleaning rag in his hand. "I wasn't expecting you so soon. Or are you just eager to get fucked?" I blushed, staring at his shoes. "Come in brat. I was just cleaning and frankly i could use the distraction." I stepped inside the house, taking off my shoes at Levi's instruction. He walked me to the kitchen where he pushed me up against the wall. "We are going to try a few different things. If you want to try something just say something. I might do it." He smirked before attacking my lips with his. The kiss was rough and rushed but more perfect than any other kiss i could ever have. His mouth traveled from my lips to my neck where he started to leave marks along the sensitive skin. The sensation was new to me, I felt heat rush to my face, I could feel myself getting hard from the slightest touch. He lifted me off the ground almost effortlessly. He carried me to his barren counter where he set me down before kissing me again. His hands ran along my sides slowly, lifting my shirt. I felt chills roll up my spine as my shirt was pulled off. His hands and lips traveled across my skin slowly and gently causing me to moan. "Fuck Jeager." He moved so he was staring into my eyes. I waited a minute before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him back to my lips. He complied kissing me again. I reached for the hem of his shirt and he backed up slightly. "Would you like to move this someplace more comfortable?"


	5. I'm at my teachers house...... Part 2

He carried me to his room where he gently laid me on his bed. "Look at you." He stood above me, his hands taking over my tan skin. "You're beautiful Jeager." I blushed at his comment. I opened my mouth to respond but before I could he leaned in and placed his lips on mine. His hands traveled down my body to my jeans. I gasped at the touch and lifted my hips slightly towards him. He pulled away, chuckling slightly. "Damn Jeager. You're a little too eager." I thought for a second before pulling his shirt over his head. "Please sir. Just fuck me." He looked shocked. I wanted to cry from my sexual frustration. He kissed my neck, leaving a mark, before his hands fumbled with my belt. "You got it brat." He pulled my jeans down and started to leave a trail of marks from my chest to my navel. I quickly became a moaning mess underneath him. When he finally came back to my lips I reached for the hem of his jeans. His kissing became more aggressive, bruising my lips. "Levi." I moaned his name, wanting to be closer to him. He reached for his jeans and pulled them off. Letting me trace lines into his beautifully pale skin. "Jeager." He breathed my name like it was all that was keeping him from falling apart. He pulled his boxers down along with his jeans, leaving him completely naked on top of me. I let my eyes travel every inch of his body that I could see. "Wow." He rolled his eyes before bringing his mouth to my chest again. His tongue raked across my left nipple and I drew in a breath. He froze and glanced up at me, a smirk forming on his face. He brought his mouth to the hard nipple and started sucking. I started to moan, loudly. My hips rose to meet his, his hard member rubbing across my inner thigh. He removed his lips quickly. "Now now Eren. Patience." His tongue returned to my nipple causing many moans to escape me. He drew circles across my body with his tongue making me shudder with pleasure. He reached my boxers and took the hem in his teeth and dragged them down. Once the boxers were off he lifted himself above me, both of us completely exposed.

**Author's Note:**

> I move fast i know. I just want to get it over with. I dont have much patience. Im working on it.


End file.
